This invention generally relates to apparatus for, and a method of, treating a fluid. More particularly, the invention relates to the treatment of water, to condition it so that the build up of deposits of scale in a water-carrying conduit is resisted. Still more particularly, the invention relates to the generation of an electromagnetic field having generally circular flux lines for treating a fluid for the purpose aforesaid and for other purposes which will be referred to hereafter.
Impurities, such as calcium and magnesium ions, in water, form scale which, over time, adheres to the interior walls of water pipes. If the water is heated the formation of scale is accelerated and, hence, water heaters and steam boilers are particularly susceptible to scale build-up and to reduced heat transmission, higher fuel usage and even local overheating. In domestic plumbing systems, calcium and magnesium ions react with soap to resist the formation of suds, thereby preventing effective cleaning.
Many water treatment descaling systems have heretofore been proposed to condition water to resist such scale formation and build-up. For example, chemical solutions require constant replenishment and also adulterate the water. Another approach is to position erodible electrodes into the water. However, as the electrodes erode, they lose their effectiveness and, ultimately, also need replacement.
Still another approach positions magnets in direct contact with the water. However, such magnets can only collect magnetic debris and, eventually, the build-up of debris can occlude the pipe.
Yet another approach uses magnetic or electromagnetic fields, both exteriorly and interiorly of a piping system. However, such fields are local in action and, in any event, rely on the flow of water to transport the descaling effect to downstream areas of the water pipes.